3rdbirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
The following is a list of 3rd & Bird merchandise. Toys Plush toys *'Birdy Buddies Samuel': A plush toy modeled after Samuel, measuring 4 inches tall, by Mattel. *'Birdy Buddies Muffin': A plush toy modeled after Muffin, measuring 3 inches tall, by Mattel. *'Birdy Buddies Rudy': A plush toy modeled after Rudy, measuring 4 inches tall, by Mattel. *'Talking Samuel': A talking and singing Samuel plush toy, by Fisher-Price. *'Talking Muffin': A talking and singing Muffin plush toy, by Fisher-Price. *'Muffin Plush Backpack': A small backpack modeled after Muffin. *'Do the Muffin toy': A singing and dancing Muffin plush toy by Fisher-Price. *'Bedtime Muffin': An incredibly soft Muffin plush doll by Fisher-Price. *'Wash Puppet Muffin': A felt bath toy modeled after Muffin. Figures *'Tree and Character Collection': A set of four figure sets featuring a tree and a main character. One features Samuel, one features Muffin, one features Rudy, and the other features Mr. Beakman. *'Pop-a-Part Rudy': A customizable Rudy figure. *'Remote Control Muffin': A remote control Muffin figure released in Asia. *'Talking Light-Up Figures': A set of two battery-operated light-up figures modeled after Samuel and Muffin. Playsets *'Train Station Playset': A playset based on the episode The Muffin Express! (though some features are slightly modified). It includes figures of Samuel, Muffin, Rudy and Mr. Beakman. *'Tyre Swing Playset': A playset modeled after the 3rd & Bird sign, featuring figures of Samuel and Muffin. *'Community Playset': A playset modeled after the tree community, featuring figures of Muffin and Rudy. The set also depicts Mr. Beakman's schoolhouse, Missy's pear house, Quinn's windmill, and Elliot on the tree. *'Muffin Express Playset': A playset modeled after the train set from The Muffin Express!, featuring a Muffin figure. *'Flower Shower Playset': A playset modeled after the tree in springtime, featuring Elliot and Muffin. Books *'Chinese book series': A series of picture books released in Asia and written in Chinese. *'Hand puppet book series': A series of plush hand puppets attached to soft books. There are books modeled after main characters Samuel, Muffin, Rudy and Mr. Beakman, as well as recurring characters Mrs. Billingsley, Quinn, Mr. Lovebird and Mrs. Lovebird (a Missy-based book was not released). *'Treetop Magnet Book': A book with magnetic pages featuring magnets of Samuel, Muffin, Rudy, Missy, Quinn, Mr. Lovebird and Mrs. Lovebird. *'Best Birdie Friends! Collection': A collection of four board books: one based on Samuel and Rudy, one based on Muffin, one based on Mr. Beakman, and one based on Baby Jordan. *'Samuel board book': A board book written from Samuel's point of view. *'Go Camping! and other stories': A collection of stories based on episodes, starting with Go Camping!. *'Muffin's Runaway Train': A book based on The Muffin Express! with a sound button. *'Hide and Beak!': A board book with a clip. *'Wipe-clean activity book': A dry-erase activity book featuring Samuel, Muffin, Rudy, Mr. Beakman, Quinn and Elliot. *'Sticker Play Activity book': A sticker book featuring over 60 character and scenery stickers. *'2010 Annual': An activity book featuring stickers. *'Activity Annual': A republished version of the 2010 Annual, featuring colored pencils. *'11x7 Chinese book series': A series of books based on episodes released only in Asia. *'Four Picture Book Series': A series of four picture books based on episodes: Fly Muffin!, Bird Theatre!, Meet Elliot! and Baby Jordan!. Aside from Fly Muffin!, each book is misspelt without the exclamation mark at the end of the title. *'Character-based book series': A series of books based on a specific character. Included are Samuel, Muffin, Rudy, Mr. Beakman and Quinn. Clothing *'Muffin shirt' - A yellow toddlers' shirt featuring Muffin. *'Muffin shoes' - A set of pink toddler shoes featuring Muffin. *'Muffin rain boots' - A set of toddlers' rain boots featuring Muffin. Miscellaneous *'Pull-String Bird': A pull-string bird modeled after Rudy. *'Samuel and Muffin Pens': Two writing instruments modeled after Samuel and Muffin. *'4-in-a-box jigsaws': A set of four jigsaw puzzles by Ravensburger Puzzles. *'Samuel and Rudy puzzle': A boxed jigsaw puzzle featuring an image of Samuel and Rudy on a bicycle. *'Bouncy house': A promotional inflatable house featuring the 3rd & Bird logo in Chinese (小鸟3号) and images of Samuel and Muffin. *'Pop-up tree community': A cardboard 3rd & Bird community featuring paper versions of the characters. *'Reusable bags': A set of two reusable bags featuring images of Samuel, Muffin, Rudy, Mr. Beakman and Quinn. Gallery Birdy Buddies.jpg|Birdy Buddies Talking Samuel & Muffin.JPG|Talking Samuel and Muffin Do the Muffin! Toy.png|Do the Muffin! Toy 3rd & Bird Muffin Wash Puppet.png|Wash Puppet Muffin Character and Figure Collection Mr. Beakman.jpg|Tree and Character Collection: Mr. Beakman Remote Control Muffin.jpg|Remote Control Muffin Light-Up Figures.jpg|Light-Up Figures Train Set.jpg|Train Station Playset Tyre Swing.jpg|Tyre Swing playset Community Playset.jpg|Community playset Muffin Express Playset.jpg|Muffin Express playset Puppet Book Collection.jpg|Hand puppet book series 3rd & Bird Merchandise Collection.png|Merchandise including Pop-a-Part Rudy, Pop-Up Tree Community and Reusable Bags Muffin Shirt.jpg|Muffin shirt Muffin Shoes.jpg|Muffin shoes Muffin Rain Boots.jpg|Muffin rain boots Tricycle.jpg|Tricycle 3rd & Bird Bouncy House.jpg|Bouncy house 3rd & Bird Merchandise.jpg|A collection of merchandise Notes *Most merchandise was released exclusively in the UK, the series' country of origin. Others were only available in China (with several DVD releases in Canada). Category:Series